fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of the Platinum Python
The Curse of the Platinum Python is a 2012 traditional 2D animated sequel to the 2001 film, The Curse of the Dark Sheet. The original cast has all returned to revise their voices and some new cast members have been added into the mix. This was also the last Robert graphic novel film adaptation Chris Savino took part in directing until he left to create Nickelodeon’s The Loud House. This was also the first project to be released in 3D and IMAX 3D. Plot Opening We see an explosion far out into the mountains. Out of that explosion, we see many different people being launched out of there. One of those being Crock. ”Yep, that’s me, Crock. Covered in ash and mud. It was started out as a journey to get an artifact known as the Platinum Python, and break it’s curse. But now we’re all doomed. DO-O-O-O-O-O-OMED!!! It wasn’t always like this. I was a brave man at works, working with Camemen to save the Golden City, but now look at me. I’m like a frighten child out in a lightning storm. Oh, how I wish I could just turn back the clocks. Go back to a time where everything was fine. It’s all because of that artifact. It’s existents paralyzed me for life. We could’ve gotten rid of it and protected our home. How did it start? Well, it all started 2 days ago at the Golden Village.” Setting (Flashback) We cut to a little baby girl crying. This girl, named Tabitha, happened to belong to Camemen and Kylie. By now, you probably already heard the story. Camemen and his friends and father confronted Luna and Luciano, who were destroying the delicate order of The Golden City, and they eventually saved the city at the cost of it. Prompting, the citizens moved to a small village where they and the villagers would work together. A lot has happened during the time. Camemen and Kylie were eventually married, making Kylie an empress. They even wound up having their first child, Tabitha. Of course, this timeline is at around 5 months after birth. We’ll have to move further. Lets go to...7 years after birth, few days after her birthday of course We see Camemen getting ready for his day. Outside, Crock was passing the time making bbq, Commone sets up picnic tables, while some citizens and villagers bring out some decor. Camemen looks out through the window to see everyone happy and ready. He calls out for Kylie seeing if she’s ready. She calls out she taking her quick shower. Camemen then sees Tabitha brushing her hair like a big girl. Camemen gives her credit for that saying she acts like she’s growing up real fast. She took that as a compliment and gives her dad a hug. Kylie gets out of the shower and gets ready to prepare for the rest of the picnic. Crock brings out the bbqs and sets them off the table. As people start taking different sorts of bbq set off on the table and heading back to the table to eat. Camemen, Kylie, Tabitha, Luke, and Commone eventually come up to get their bbq and chow down. You can tell everything goes out peaceful and dandy here in what is now The Golden Village. Eventually we go to the land of the pythons, where we see Luna looking out into the sky in depression and sadness. She is still mourning at the lost of her father, Luciano, who died after Camemen threw him into a laser beam, to buy The Golden City time to stop the laser. You can tell she‘s still be salty about the fate of her chances of getting respect and admiration from anyone. But, there was one python who had the courage to comfort Luna, which is saying a lot because this python is kind of a coward. His name was Link, a python who got Luna’s heart after he gave Luna a spot of happiness. Seeing her now look of into the distance, he comes up and asks if she’s ok. She claims she’s fine, just, misses her father. Link tells Luna “Hey, he’d be proud to see you, even if you’re still like this, no offense.”. Luna found that as an insult but she pulled through because she’s still sorrow. She claims it’s all Camemen‘s fault. If only there was a way for him to pay. Link claims there is nothing she can do. The Dark Sheet is destroyed and there aren’t any artifacts anybody is capable of getting. Luna thanks him for the chat and heads down to get something to calm her a bit more. At the Golden Village, Camemen has been doing a bit of emperor stuff. Now lately, he’s been having a hard time doing his job and getting time to taking care of her daughter. He had to let Kylie take care of Tabitha. But when she tells him she going somewhere, he has to take care of her. So he just let’s him sit next to him on his throne and use the time like ”Take your daughter to work“ day. Tabitha doesn’t mind it, but she wishes she could do something else. Camemen tells her he can’t leave his post without reference. Tabitha asks him to why not find a loop hole. He thinks it over, looking for an idea. He suggest a baby camera, where she can take to FaceTime him at all time. She just need to make sure she’s in the camera’s vicinity. He pulls it out and gives it to her. But he warns her to be very careful with herself and that thing. If one of those is broken, then the other will be the same. In this case if the camera’s destroyed, you’ll have to head back quickly so you aren’t trampled or broken. Tabitha says she’ll be sure everything is fine, she turns on the camera, and she heads to the playground. As Tabitha was playing in the playground, she bumped into Claire, who was out playing her chalk. Tabitha never met Claire, and she decides to walk up and greet her. Claire likes how she introduced herself to her and Claire introduces herself. Tabitha and Claire talk about their likes and dislikes. But as they were talking the camera’s speaker went off, where Camemen was wondering why she wasn’t visible to the camera. He calls out for Tabitha and when she overheard the camera, she turned it over to see a monitor. Claire was like, wait, that sounds familiar. When Tabitha turned over the camera over to Camemen’s sights, he noticed Claire. He asked her if that was her. Claire responded it’s me. He said I haven’t seen you in a long time, where were you? She said she and her family were on a 7 year vacation. Camemen then says she’s noticed by new daughter, Tabitha. Claire says she introduced herself to her and she did the same. Good to hear he said. He turns over to Tabitha asking if she’s alright. She answered yes, but she was asked again. When she responded again, she realized it wasn’t Camemen. She looked behind the camera and saw Kylie. Oh dear. Tabitha quickly turned of the camera and speaker and asked what she was doing here. Kylie responded she was finished with her errands and was about to head back until she saw her here. You could tell she wasn’t pleased to see her out here without her father. Tabitha has to go back and she says good bye to Claire. Back at the palace, Camemen realized the machine wasn’t working. He thought she or someone else turned it off on him. He puts it down and decides to head out and get Tabitha. That is, until Kylie showed up at the entranced. Camemen was startled when he saw Kylie disappointed at him. He asked what was eating. She says she noticed he let their daughter go out on her own. He says he had a camera to keep an eye on Tabitha. Kylie looks at Camemen implying he was an idiot. Then she responds it doesn’t make a difference, he’d could protect her if he wasn’t there in person. Camemen explains he couldn’t do that either. He has a job and he can’t just leave his post without references. He likes to see Kylie do his job for an hour. Kylie asked why couldn’t Tabitha stay with you. She comes into the conversation saying she wanted to do something other than sit doing nothing. Kylie says it’s not all nothing. Camemen says that is true. Tabitha told the she wanted to go out somewhere, which is why he gave her the camera in the first place. Kylie turns over to Camemen and asked where did he even get that camera from. They were later interrupted by Camemen’s best friend, Luke, who claimed it was his machine. Camemen forgot to thank him for that and he gave him the thanks just now. Kylie turns over to Luke in an impressed expression. Camemen turns over to Kylie to tell her making machinery is he new specialty. Remember the baby walkie talkie, that was him. Remember Tabitha’s “Simon Says”-like electronic, that was him too. Kylie turns over to Camemen thinking it’s more Luke who is respectful to Tabitha. She interrupts her to say Camemen was the one who asked Luke to make them if possible. Camemen decides to just end the conversation saying he’ll take Tabitha over to the hills to talk over for a moment. He leaves the palace with Tabitha and heads out. At the hills, Camemen and Tabitha look over the village. He apologizes to her about what happened out there. She understands it was an accident. After all, It was her who suggested him to find a loop hole. Camemen says she doesn’t have to go hard on herself. He looks over towards the sunset. He turns over to Tabitha and asks her, ”You know why I wanted you to be born”. She suggest it’s because she came out of her mother. Camemen turns towards her disturbed. He then laughs his butt off and sarcastically says yes and no. That’s not the whole story. He says he wanted someone to comfort him about his future. Tabitha is confused by this. She asks what he means and he says when she’s grown up and Camemen retires from being emperor, she’ll be taking over as empress. But she’ll give him a reason to stay like he did with his father. This village needs an emperor and she’ll make a fine emperor. Tabitha asks what’s the backstory between him, her mom, and her grandfather. Camemen explains that he, Kylie, Crock, and all of his other friends as well as the citizens of the village saved what used to be the Golden City. After making amendments, The Golden City joined forces with this village and formed the Golden Village. We eventually talked over about what we would do for the future. Kylie suggest having someone to take over for Emperor. Crock told him that it’s something they could use. Camemen says there would be more to having an offspring than just that. Kylie suggest she knows that. Camemen then says that it’s time he began fatherhood like his father did with him. Which is kind of ironic since Kylie told him she was already pregnant. Camemen turned over to Kylie, saying why she didn’t say anything until that point. She explains she wasn’t sure if you’d be pleased or not to hear that. Camemen gives her that. And here we are 5 years later. Tabitha is intrigued with his story saying she was glad he made that decision. She gives him a hug and he gives her one back. They head back to the palace as the sun has set. It’s time for a long siesta. Guess, Good Night. We go out to a mountain known as Mount Morgana. We hear a vibration and hissing noise in there. As we go in, we go through dangerous obstacles to a cliffside where we see a pedestal. On it was an artifact called the Platinum Python, a diamond in the shape and form of a snake with glowing ruby eyes. It’s almost if...it had a strange curse. A red bloody mist starts flowing out of it’s eyes and tiny baby-sized snakes starts forming from the mist as it goes down to the bottom of the mountain. They, for some awkward, go down to and walk on the lava at the bottom of the inside of the mountain. It’s as if they were immortal with the Platinum Python. Some of the snakes managed to exit the mountain and were looking for trespassers. Seeing a women wearing a long robe with a hood down there, the snakes assumed she was heading for the mountains and some of them slithered down towards her at a high speed and scare her off. She runs for the hills and escape the snakes. It’s nothing but chaos. She need to find reinforcements. At the morning time, The Golden Village was being disturbed by the escaping explorer. As she runs for the hill, she tries to ask everyone if there is any sort of consultant in this village. They tells her if she’s looking for someone to consult and get help from, she’ll have to talk to the emperor. She thanks them for the advise and runs towards the palace. She bangs on the door hard, hoping to wake someone up, only to find out the door was unlocked. She runs in and accidentally bumps into Crock who was trying to find out what all the ruckus was. When she fell over, her hood went down, revealing her face. Crock gets up and tells her to watch where she’s going, he can be a real stickle if you cross him. She apologizes for that, she didn’t see him. When she gets up and reveals her face, it kind of reminded Crock of someone. Crock is speechless. “Claudia, is that...you?”. It turns out that women was actually Claudia, Crock‘s wife who everyone thought died in a horse stampede. Claudia explains it’s didn’t kill her, but he knew everyone else thought she was dead when she heard everyone. Before they buried the coffin, she woke up and realized what was going on. To prevent the town from looking like idiots, she’d have to leave the Golden City, never to return as her true identity. Crock gives Claudia a hug and apologizes for all of that. Crock says maybe she should see what’s been happening throughout the time she was out. Crock tells Claudia all about how he, Camemen, and their friends saved the people of the Golden City. He told her the citizens as everyone else moved here in this village where the citizens and villagers agreed to work together as allies. Claudia is impressed and proud of them. Crock and Camemen have done so much. Crock says he only did this for the safety and future of the city and his family and friends. Heck, he told her that their both grandparents now. Claudia was...to put at lightly...incredibly speechless to hear those words. Suddenly, they heard Tabitha trying to find the restroom to tinkle. "Oh, there she is." Crock said. He calls out for Tabitha and she comes over. She looks at Claudia asking who she is. Crock tells her that that's Claudia, his wife and her grandmother. He then introduces Tabitha to Claudia, saying this is Camemen's daughter, Tabitha. Claudia then greets Tabitha and says it's a pleasure and an honor to meet her. Tabitha tells her the same thing. Camemen and Kylie eventually woke up after noticing Tabitha hasn't came back to bed. They get up to find her and they see her with Crock and Claudia. Camemen and Kylie run up towards them and she picks up Tabitha. Camemen questions why he was chatting with her at this time of night. Claudia tells Camemen "Your father was just introducing me to your daughter. And I'm pleased to see you achieve at this, son.". Camemen turns right towards Claudia when she said "son". Camemen is eventually startled and paralyzed so hard, he gotten a vision of his past with the incident he saw Claudia get trampled by all those horses. His face is all concerned and startled and he's not even moving a single muscle. Eventually he stumbled backwards and faints. After a few minutes, Camemen eventually regains consciousness, later to see Claudia looking above him. Camemen opens his eye widely as he saw her. Camemen is like, “Am I dead? Was saving The Golden City all a dream?”. Crock comes forward and tells him he’s still alive and that wasn’t a dream. Camemen so realized his mother was still alive. Camemen gets up and jumps towards Claudia in tears while saying “Mommy, oh my god, it’s so relieving to see you!”. He really missed her so much. Camemen asked Claudia how she was still alive all those years. Claudia explains the horses didn’t kill her, they just knocked her out hard. Camemen says that can’t be, we had her funeral and she was in the coffin. She explains she sneaked out of the coffin and when she found out everyone thought she died, she left the city and never returned until tonight. Camemen says he’s sorry for letting all of that happen. At least she’s safe. Claudia is sorry she had to abandon him and his friends and family. Camemen says it’s ok. Claudia explains to Camemen that his father told her about what he and his friends did, and she’s proud of him for all of it. Camemen says he’s just doing what it takes to protect the people he cares about. He then asks her what she’s been doing ever since and why she even came back in the first place. Claudia explains that she’s been on a life time expedition, exploring many different landmarks, up until she came across Mount Morgana. As she approached the mountains, she was attacked by small snakes. Crock stopped her when she said “small snakes”. He ran towards the bookshelf where he would look up his Ancient Artifact book and looks up something based off of the evidence. Mount Morgana, small snakes. He finds and researches the “Platinum Python”. It is a cursed artifact that possesses a monster called the Dark Mamba, a giant man-eating sinister snake bent on defending or destroying who ever it’s wielder commands it to target. It can be used for the good of the world and protect everyone, but it can also be used for evil and cause a complete and total annihilation. Everyone is chilled to the bones. Camemen suggest we should use it to protect it from evil ones like Luna. Crock was like he forgot about her. They should go now before she finds out. Kylie says not everyone can go. Someone has to watch over Tabitha. She tries to talk her way into going saying she can handle it. Camemen tells Tabitha ”I don’t wanna have to crush your spirit, but this expedition is fraught with danger.”. He says she’s too young and vulnerable, she could get hurt. Tabitha moans in depression and says ”Fine, I’ll stay here.”. Camemen gives her a pat on the head and says Gorden, Pete, and Jenna will watch her. Camemen, Crock, Claudia, Kylie, Luke, Commone, and later Claire and Roy head on out for Mount Morgana. Of course, Tabitha would always listen to her parents at anytime, anywhere. But now, oh no, she not able to do that. Once they’re out and not paying attention, Tabitha follows them quietly without anyone noticing. A python was spying on Camemen and his group as they were heading for Mount Morgana and overhears their conversation about the Platinum Python and it‘s secrets and origins. The python slithers quickly towards the land of the pythons to give the word to Luna about what’s happening. Luna is busy with her new duties as leader of the pythons after the loss of Luciano. The python tries to get to Luna by all means necessary. When it gets in, Luna questions why it was her without any sort of reference. It explains it found something that she needs to know about. She grants it the right to explain and she calls the guards just in case she finds out it’s a waste of time. When she’s told about the Platinum Python, she’s intrigued and wants to know more. She hears it’s wielder is able to command the monster possessing the artifact. She wants it to teach Camemen and his family and people a lesson about underestimating the pythons. Link points out that none of us know where it is. Luna says she’s heard of the legends of the Platinum Python. They say it’s found in Mount Morgana, which is north of this area. And their closer to it than Camemen and his Golden Village, so they’ll have an advantage. They’ve still got the helicopter and they can take it to there. But there’s one problem, it hasn’t been used for more 5 years. It had to be refilled and repaired. Well that‘s great. Back with Camemen and the rest of the group, they bump into a field of poisonous rafflesia beneath them. The only way across was a long bridge with no stand and platforms made of stone. Sure, it seems more stable than wood, but the stone platforms were pretty heavy. It could most likely pull the bridge down farther than with wood. And the ropes were pretty delicate. They each had to go one at a time to prevent them all from falling down. As Camemen goes first, he lets the fear of falling down get in his way. At that point, Kylie felt worried that Camemen would lose consciousness from the tension and fall off. Kylie runs up and tries to help and save Camemen by walking him towards the end. Camemen is like what the heck is thinking. Kylie claims she‘s lot letting him go alone, they do it together. Camemen feels pleased to see she’d do even this for him. He gives her a big thank you for the thought. Camemen and Kylie walk slowly towards the end of the bridge. Camemen starts to get a bit nervous and nearly falls over, but Kylie says she’s here for him. ”Just like as a preteen”, Crock is like. “At least he can learn from it, right?” Claudia asked. Crock says he can learn from stuff like that...eventually. Camemen and Kylie make it to the other end and Camemen is very grateful and thankful for the help, giving her a kiss as a token of thanks. Crock then goes next and tries to look upward without looking downward. Eyes forward, chin up, tooshie clinched. Claudia then goes next, then Luke, Commone, and finally, Claire. After they all make it to the other side, Claudia then look towards the stars to find directions. She says all stars tell a tale, where they've been and where they're heading. They need to head Northwest towards the stormy lands. After they go further, Tabitha tries to get pass the bridge herself. She tries to run to get to the otherside as quick as possible. But at the half way mark, she get her foot stuck between the platforms. She tries to wiggle it out, but she stops realizing she might break the bridge. She tries to take off her shoe and hope she doesn't have to step in anything that's prickly. As she makes it to the otherside, she looks towards the stars as she remembers Claudia saying. She then heads Northwest luckily. Cast :'''Note: '''Only the new characters will have a description * David Spade as Camemen * Melissa Joan Hart as Kylie * Ava Acres as Tabitha, Camemen and Kylie’s 7 year old daughter * Robin Williams as Crock * Lady Gaga as Claudia, Crock’s wife and Camemen’s mother (Replacing Brittany Murphy) * Julia Roberts as Luna * Max Greenfield as Link, Luna’s paranoid fiancé * John Cusack as Luke * Andy Griffith as Commone (Final Film Role) * Liliana Mumy as Claire (Age 12) Release The film was originally set to be released in August 2009, but due to the poor reception of it’s original plot, the original film was cancelled. The final version of the film was released on November 24th 2012 in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. Also, to celebrate the coming of Christmas, the film was accompanied by an Arlene original theatrical short called Arlene’s Very Merry Christmas. Gallery 8B4368BC-69CB-4BCC-9B67-29CFACD0C637.jpeg|Curse of the Platinum Python Movie Poster(March 2012) 21AAFA47-FF1E-4D31-97C3-5C6A5E17B663.png|The Curse of the Platinum Python Movie Poster(Augest 2012) Trivia * This was the first film based off of Robert’s graphic novels to be released after Nickelodeon’s rebranding. * This was the first of Robert’s graphic novel adaptions to be shown in 3D and IMAX 3D * The movie was originally meant to be a prequel starring Crock and it began production in 2006, prior to the production of Arlene 3 and it was set to be released in 2009 ** However, the original concept was considered extremely controversial, and to prevent the series from plummeting down, the original concepts was scrapped and the film was postponed to find a new idea. * This was the last film based of of Robert‘s graphic novels that Chris Savino took part in before he left the staff in 2012 to create Nickelodeon The Loud House * According to Robert, Link was named after the same protagonist from The Legend of Zelda * This film was dedicated to both Brittany Murphy, the original voice for both Arlene and Claudia who passed away in 2009, and Andy Griffith, the original voice of Commone who passed away in 2012 before the film was released. Category:Nickelodeon Category:2012 Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Animated movies Category:Sequels